Forget Me Not
by iheartrainbows
Summary: Time is passing and Robin is getting more and more obsessed to get to Slade. Hes pushing others away, but starfire isn't going to stand for that. She'll help him even if it means her getting hurt.CHAPTER 14 UP
1. Chapter 1: Pansy, Thoughts

Heeeeeellllllooooo every one! This is going to be my very first fanfic yeah! Sorry if this prolouge is very short, and sorry if i have some grammer mistakes, My Word thingy is messed up and I have to use my handy dandy note pad! --;  
  
Ummmm....please leave a review good, or bad I don't care! I'm ready for the rotten eggs!  
  
Okay enough of my chit chat although I bet noone reads my comment stuff...

* * *

  
  
disclaimer: Teen titans are soooo mine every bit of the chracters to the story and... **GETS HIT IN THE HEAD** Okay okay, me lied, me lied! **still gets beat up** AhhhHHhhHhhHH! Teen Titans DO NOT belong to a poor person like me :( So even if you tried to sue me, you wouldn't get nuthin! ON WITH THE STORY PEOPLE!  
  
Summary: ((!opps almost forgot! Gets smacked on the head ;;;;)) Time is passing and Robin is getting more and more obsessed to get to Slade. Hes pushing others away, but starfire isn't going to stand for that. She'll help him even if it means her getting hurt.((okay I really super duper suck at summaries))

* * *

  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
I never actually knew him...he was mysterious in his own ways and shut all of his doors _

_from us. Once I had thought of all the weaknesses he had. He had plenty, trust me. He_

_was a leader no less, everyone looked up to him. He had many responsibilities to look up_

_to. We needed him, and he needed us. If something had happen, he would push us away _

_trying to solve it for himself, scared of who would get hurt, but you see because of that I _

_was angry, and happy at the same time. I was happy that he cared for me, but angry that _

_he could not trust me enough. I was going to be there for him, I was going to break his _

_s__hell even if he pushed me away, I would push right back until he understood the feelings _

_I had for him. They say love will conquer all, but is that always true? He has been differnt _

_lately as if--Oh, the titans alert is beeping, I have to go. Good bye for now.  
  
Starfire _

__

__

Yep! Thats about it! Although It was short, I hope you liked it! Ummm so what do you think is gonna happen? I sure don't! HaHa. No really i don't! So give me an advice okay! thanks so much for all who WILL ((see I put will because you have too....sike!)) leave a review! bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Salvia, I think of you

YEAH! Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I don't care if it's a little, a reviews a review so I'm happy. So thank you everyone! GROUP HUG TO EVERYONE! Ummmm....sorry if it was too short a bunch of people told me that, I'm kinda sick so I got a major headache while writing so i cut it down...SOrry sorry! Wow. My house is like super duper hot. Since that hurricane passed its been like in the 90s, and my computer room has no ac...BOO HOO.  
  
I boarded up my house but nothing happened. I was looking forward to it too. :P JUST TO SAY TO WHOEVER READS THIS, support the familes that lost their homes! I would donate, but i'm REALLLY broke...Do you guys watch the olimpics? ((my tv only has one channel LOL))  
  
They are so good...im jealous....im like a couch potato. BUT IM NUMBA ONE IN SLEEPIN! so yeah, so wats up? **TEEN TITANS STORMS IN AND BEATS THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF TINA  
**  
Teen Titans: Start the friggin' story!  
  
Haha. OK ok, sorry I like talking to my self. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer:Boo friggity hoo. Teen titans don't belong to me so por favor, (SPANISH lol) don't sue.

* * *

The titans rushed out of the towers as they stromed through the ocean to the bridge.  
  
STARS POV.

* * *

_Apparently, There has been a problem at the Bridge. Something has came out of the water and tried to shake off the humans. Most of the human beings escaped but I hear some are still there. I really wonder what Slade has planned for us this time.  
_  
I glanced over at Robin and I noticed he had that same face. He was becoming very impatient; I could tell by his frown. Had stopped communicating with us for some time now. Cyborg had told me that he just needed some time to find himself, but how long is that suppose to take? So far it's been 3 months that he's been in this condition.  
  
"I'm going on ahead." He replied and sped off with his black boat.  
  
Raven had nodded her head, and I could tell she was already angered. Although being mysterious in countless ways, you could sometimes see what Raven was acuatually feeling.  
  
_I wanted so many things. My many wishes were based on Robin. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to know just how much we care for him. I wanted to replace his anger, with my...love.  
  
Since noone was really there for me during my life I could never really depend on anyone. I was very afraid of what was to come. But I met Robin and he told me never to worry about the future or the past. But just the present. I wonder what really did change him a couple months ago. What really did affect him so much?  
_  
_So many of my questions were left unanswered. Instead I got a cold metal door in front of my face, or just lies. One of his lies was his mask. You could never really tell how he was really feeling, it just covered his eyes. Eyes are very important to me. They make me understand so well of the person, their personality, their life, and their backround. By looking at mine, you could tell I was different. I liked being different, I liked being special from others. I love my qualities. But I'm not sure why Robin never liked his qualities. It was if he kept comparing himself to his worst enemy.  
_  
_Slade.  
  
Theres a connection, but I'm not so sure. I am prepared to see what the missing links are, and maybe if I could figure it wout so many things would make some sense. What if I--  
  
_"TITANS ATTACK!"  
  
Ah, I was caught off guard that I didn't realize how close I was to the monster. It was hideous and Had a nasty smell. It had eyes of a fly, and a mouth of a snake. I could see somethings in it's body like a face. But what?  
  
Cyborg had blasted his blue orbs at it but it just kept smaking it away.  
  
Beast boy had transformed into a T-rex and slashed half of it's body with it's tale, but for some reason, it regrew in a matter of seconds.  
  
It was time for Raven and she had used her powerful 'Azerath Metrium Zenthos' and lifted up some large pipes from a truck. It had swung over into the creature's body, but it sucked it right in!  
  
My turn.  
  
I flew over to it throwing my green fire balls at it. I aimed for the eyes. My face reflected on its enormous eyes, and I could see millions of me. I kept firing, and it worked!  
  
I had changed quite a bit too. My English improved, and I was a better fighter, so was the rest of them. Their skills were magnificent, and I didn't think they could get any better than they were. We also cut up on the mercy thing. When I had pleaded to that burger monster to stop his violent acts, Robin had told me to not feel sorry for him, for he wants to hurts others. I did as I was told, and fighting monsters were easier.  
  
The monster full of anger, swung his slimy long arms and smacked my body right into the ground. I crashed into the pavement, and everyone had called out my name needing to know my condition. But there was one voice that I didn't hear. Robin's. I quickly got up and shooked the dust away. Robin did not say anything, but just kept fighting.  
  
_Am I just being selfish? Maybe I was._  
  
And after reasuring myself, I got up and continued fighting.  
  
I saw something on the left side of it's body. Like a mask. Was that slades? I slowly gathered up my strength and already it was the size of a huge beach ball. I aimed it right at the mask and it crashed onto it.  
  
After crashing it, I saw the monsters face. It started burning up so quickly. He was also laughing. Wait that wasn't the monster who was laughing...but Slades voice?

* * *

((OKAY THIS IS TINAS CHAT WHERE I CUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A GOOD PART AND TALK TO YOU! DO you hate traffic? I think everyone does. Especially at bridges. I have a phobia of bridges. I hate being stuck on a bridge at traffic. Reminds me of moth man prophosies...like when that bridge collapased. Dang, that still scares me...GRABS A TEDDY BEAR...I hate Traffic because i am so darn impatient. SOmetimes I wish there was an extra lane cutting off in to the ocean so people can just drop there.Ha. I'm evil. SOrry if it offends you!))

* * *

_His voice was like a poison stinging into our minds. He was like diesese that had no cure.  
  
_"You pathetic Titans have so much to learn..."  
  
Suddenly we all heard a ticking noise.  
  
"Titans..." RObin whispered  
  
"GO ITS GONNA BLOW!"  
  
The bridge exploded, and I couldn't think of anything else. Why? I thought that was the puncture spot to kill it but it was a bomb?! I really messed things up...I cannot think anymore. I do not understand. This heavy air. Its so thick I cannot think. I feel so...dizzy.... 

"Star...star..."  
  
_It was in the late evening I believe. I was the last to wake up since I was the closest to the bomb. My eyes were flickering rapidly, and I could not see. I felt a warm face infront of me. Was that Robin? I wanted to apologize sincerly.  
  
_"Robin..I'm--"  
  
As things came into a sharper view, I could see that it wasn't Robin. It was Beast Boy.  
  
"Yo Star, you okay?"  
  
_I couldn't think of anything. I always thought when I would wake up Robin would be there.  
  
But he wasn't._  
  
"Where is Robin?"  
  
"Oh Robin? He's in his room right now. He looked real mad."  
  
"Oh...ah! I'm sorry, I did not know!"  
  
"It's okay star" replied Cyborg  
  
"You didn't know, it isn't your fault so don't blame yourself."  
  
_I wish that had came out of Robin's mouth. I wanted to talk to him so much. I needed him. I loved him. He must love me.  
_  
But in the back of my mind the darkest secret that was kept hidden whispered into my heart.  
  
_Does he still need you?_

* * *

((OK! I'M FINISHED! Thanks to the reviews I was very excited to write this. Sorry of the grammer people. After a couple hours I found out I do have a fever, so there may be some delay. So please forgive me....Did ja like it? Was RObin too cold? Give me opionions, and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me!SO please leave a review, and thanks again to everyone who took the time to read this and review this bye!))  
  
OH JUST TO SAY, THIS IS GONNA BE A ROB/STAR OKIE DOKIE?  
  
Preview: They meet a girl by the name of Rain. She says she know where to find Slade. Robin trusts her, but Star thinks there's something fishy about this...**WAIT WHATS THIS?! THEY ARE FALLING FOR EACH OTHER?** Find out more on the next forgetmenot!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Red Tulip, Believe me

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait! High School is a jam and I have practices after school so I come home like 7 everyday...I've also had to wait for the right time. Inspiration hasn't really hit me until this morning!I also did some flower research, since my title was Forgetmenot I decided to sorta do it on Flowers...Is that too corny? Another hurricane is coming my way,DARN! I hate hurricanes man, the days get super super hot after. Like in the friggin 90's! Misquitos swarm around too. Remember to pray for others who will recieve alot of damage!!!!!  
**  
Ok on with the story!

* * *

**((Disclaimer)) I don't own the Teen Titans nor the chracters so don't sue me, cuz you won't get nuthin out of it lol!**

* * *

((READ & REVIEWS GUYS AND KEEP IT UP! JUST to say every five chapters I will be posting a thank yous to all the readers and I'll be answering any of your questions!))

* * *

_After the thought had sunk into my mind, I did not know what to do. My mind went blank, and I had thought that I was becoming a nothing.  
  
_Over the past few months I discovered a beautiful area. It was located on the bottom floor of the Titans tower that not many people noticed. It was an empty green house. At first some of the Titans thought it was ugly since the flowers withered, and it was dusty and covered with spiders. But I saw through all that because I felt something. Cyborg the genius of the team asked if I wanted to take care of it and I simply agreed. He fixed the settings and tempatures as I cleaned up the place. It was something that I loved so much, and I would visit it when free time was available to me. The green house was more beautiful than anything else. I had planted many flowers, and studied each closely.  
  
_The flowers inspired something in me._  
  
Flowers are not just something you pick and give away. They have a special meaning to it just like people. We are all differnt and we have different feelings and for every flower there is a certain way of taking care of it. If you love it and care for it will bloom beautifully.  
  
Today I entered the green house and thought of everything.  
  
_I had thought of our happy past. How come we never seem to be grateful of what we have and then later on regret it?  
  
_I really thought that Robin did not need me anymore, that I was just a nuisance. I though over and over and it bugged me so much.  
  
Finally with much thought the answer came to me. It told me to stay and that Robin still needed me, that he was waiting for me to help him. I needed to free him out of his cage, and I wanted to help him fly. Fly away from his hate and fear. Although some may think Running away will bring trouble, I think that is false. I had lived in such a depressing world trapped in thick sheets of sadness, and fear. When I had ran away I was so scared that it would come and chase me and bring me back.  
  
If I had not ran away I would have never met the Titans, that I would miss so much in life. So I was grateful of my actions because it turned my life around completely.  
  
I glanced around in my green house in search of a perfect flower to give him.  
  
Should I give him the Chrysanthemum which meant friend?  
Or the Azalea which meant to take care of your self?  
  
I had so many that I was unsure what to give him.  
  
I searched and searched for the perfect one.  
  
Something had suddenly caught my mind. It was a red Tulip. It stood proud and lively, plumped with life. It meant "believe me", and it also meant declaration of love.  
  
I felt my cheeks flush.  
  
I decided that this was going to be my choice.  
  
once I recieved it it went upstairs to write a fast memo.  
  
_"Robin, Believe me."_  
  
I started heading down to the training room where he tried to improve his skills.My heart bumped like crazy and I had though my heart was going to explode. Halfway down the hall we heard a loud knock that echoed through the tower.  
  
Who in the world could that be?  
  
I turned back and started walking to the door.  
  
What great timing.  
  
I saw Robin as he walked with me. I quickly threw my tulip into a room we had past. I was so scared that he might have caught me.  
  
"Who's by the door Star?"  
  
"ummm...I am not so sure."  
  
We both entered the room where everyone was at. I caught a glimpse of the newcomer. She had brown short hair with lips as red as blood. Her eyes were hazel and she wore red suit.  
  
She saw Robin and her eyes imediatly popped open. Opening her arms she ran towards him and jumped on him.  
  
_WHATTTTTTT?! HOW DARE SHE TOUCH HIM! THAT THAT GIRL!_  
  
"Robin!" She sqealed  
  
"Do you remember me? It's me Rain!"

* * *

  
  
**DUM DUM DUMM!** I know, I know it was way too short, but i have a major head ache! So what do you think will happen? Will star ever give him the flower and declare her love to him, or will this new comer go in the way? How do these two know each other? SO many questions, but answers will come soon!  
  
I've been thinking of drawing something for this fic...should I?  
  
R&R PEOPLE! GOOD LUCK BYE!!


	4. Chapter 4: Yellow Hyacinth, Jealousy

**

* * *

Hi everyone! Thank you once more for reading my storyyyyy!! I love reviews so please dont hesitate to write to me! I only got like two but I was still happy! I think it was because there were so many fics that came out at the same time mine did, and it landed all the way in the bottom...even I had trouble finding it, and i became worried that something messed up. Well thats ok I hope it'll be different!  
**

* * *

Right now im working on a sketch of star and rob. I think I'm going to base it on the following chapters that will come...When its finished I'll tell ya and you can gimmie your email address okie dokie!?  
  
Right now its pretty windy, i hear the hurricanes gonna last for 18 hours! Do you know how people say they cant live with out tvs? how about electricity for days!i dont think i'll survive...ok enough of my chat!

* * *

**Remember on chapter 5 I will be posting a thank you (and the story of course) to everyone!  
**

* * *

**((Disclaimer: I uhhhh don't own the teen titans nor the chracters except rain....SO YOU CANT HAVE HER! (i dont think any one would want her though...) so por favor, dont do that 3 letter word....S-U-E....))  
**

* * *

  
Chapter 4: Yellow Hyacinths;Jealousy  
  
And there I stood bewildered of her childish actions. I felt my cheeks burn with fury and hate. And to my surprise, he smiled...  
  
I felt as though someone and poked my heart with a needle and it was slowly oozing out. The smile that I haven't seen for a long time had came out for this girl. I wanted to make him laugh. I wanted him to smile because of me, not her not this, this...  
  
_I hate myself.  
_  
How can I be so selfish? If Robin is just a bit happy, then I too should be happy for him. How pitiful can I get? I smiled a fake smile. I felt a tear coming So I had done a fake yawn so it would have looked like it was just a tear from tiredness.  
  
"Hello visitor" I spoke out she turned and smiled at me.  
  
Maybe she isn't so bad.  
  
"May I ask who are you visitor?"  
  
"Yes, My name is Rain I am Robin's childhood friend Right Robin?"  
  
Robin stared at her and I swore i saw him look at me.  
  
"Ummm...yeah, we knew each other when we were little, uhhh what are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled and tugged on his cape  
  
"I heard you guys had trouble catching Slade, and I think I can help."  
  
We all looked at her opened eyed.  
  
"Rain," Robin spoke "You know how to find Slade?"  
  
"Sort of, you see I can sort of see perspectives of people. For example, If i was at the park, I can concentrate and soon I will be the eyes of a dog, or a child, I can see what their doing and what the're thinking. At the bridge incident I managed to get a good look and for a couple of seconds I got an image of Slade in a dark building talking to you on a screen. If i can stay here I might be able to help you."  
  
_See she is useful and what of you star? Nothing.  
_  
The the boys had all agreed, Raven hesitated but had given in, and so did I.  
  
"Thank you all so much!"  
  
The next days were the worst. She was somewhat like blackfire, trying to replace me. I felt it but not the others. I had caught her talking with Robin dicussing plans for the next mission, and I felt alone.  
  
I crashed my body onto my soft pink bed and stared above the ceiling.  
  
_I am different.  
_  
I told myself that.  
  
_I am noone else.  
  
I am unique.  
  
I am strong.  
_  
I needed comfort.  
  
_I have courage.  
  
I have love.  
  
I help others.  
  
I do not hate others who have more than me.  
  
_I paused. Was that the truth? Soon my words changed.  
  
_I have less than others.  
  
I am not perfect.  
  
I am naive.  
  
She has so much more than me.  
  
Noone needs me.  
  
I am alone.  
  
I am coldhearted.  
  
I am jealous.  
  
I am cursed.  
  
Because...I am myself_.  
I slowly drifted to sleep ony to be awokened by a loud knock.  
  
"Hey Star. Its me Raven"  
  
I rubbed my eyes and arose from my bed.  
  
Slowly I unturned my locks and opened the door.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
I stared at her unsure of words.  
  
"Are you saying Raven that Rain is not who she seems?"  
  
"I'm not so sure but everything is in place too well."  
  
"I do not unerstand."  
  
Raven sighed.  
  
"Star, how can she see the bridge when everyone had evacuated? How does she know who slade really is? How did she come here with no other questions?"  
  
I paused for a moment letting the information sink in. She was correct! I was happy that Rain might have been someone else but a little scared.  
  
"Where is she right now?"  
  
"She and Robin left to investigate something, but I think shes just trying to make herself look good, and useful."  
  
"Raven, what can I do? I cannot tell Robin, he will not listen."  
  
"I'm going to find proof. I'll go in her room and search for somethings. You go in Robins room and find those blue prints they did together."  
  
_Together. They had done so many things together, and me? Nothing._  
  
"How will I get in the rooms?"  
  
"I'll use my Azerath Metrium Zenthos to unlock it from the inside. Find proof star. This is something that shouldn't be taken so lightly. And help Robin get away from her. These bad vibes are becoming uncontrollable."  
  
I think I knew what she meant. She didn't want me to hurt anymore.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And I hugged her. Friends are wonderful. They help you out so much.  
  
And I couldn't help it. I started crying.  
  
"Ummm....Ok star you can kinda stop."  
  
I laughed.  
  
And so our mission began.

* * *

  
  
I had entered in Robins room which was darker than black itself. I placed my hand on the wall feeling for the light switch. I flicked it on.  
  
I stood up straight as I felt the shivers crawl up my spine.  
  
_Is this really Robin?  
_  
Ripped up newspapers were scattered on the floor, and numerous books were all over his bed. I moved through the room. I walked over to the desk and found some of the blueprints. Using my digital camara I had taken photos of it just as Raven as me to do. I saw his hand writing and hers also. I felt horrible.  
  
Looking for more I lifted it up. Something was under these papers. All away on the bottom I felt something hard and pulled it out.  
  
Tears started to rush out of my eyes.  
  
It was a photo of the Teen Titans a while back.  
  
_Did he still care for us? And if so, why were we put in last place?  
  
_I am going to ask him this. I placed everything back and sat on his bed. It was uncomterable and hard. I dug my hand underneth his pillow and grabbed out a peice of paper.  
  
It felt glossy, so I guess it was a photo.  
  
A picture of Rain.  
  
A vision of a flower popped in my head. It was yellow Hyacinth which stood for jealousy and hate. If i had turned into a flower, I would have probaly been that. Because I am pitiful. I broke down right there but was stopped when I heard a slam on the door. Quickly I placed everything back and ran outof the room. Hurry back Me and Raven met once again in my room.  
  
"Bad news Star."

* * *

**WOW! What do you think will happen? What exactly did Raven find? Proof of something bad, or nothing at all!? What will Robins response be when Starfire comfronts him? Did you like this chappie? Were you waiting for something else? Tell me tell me! Review Reviews! Thanks so much yall and once more REVIEW! If you want something to happen tell me and I might use it!  
  
SEE YA! BYYYYYE!!! **


	5. Chapter 5: Cyclamen, Goodbye

UMMM IM SO SORRY! THE THANK YOU CHAPTER MUST WAIT ONE MORE CHAPPIE GOMEN!

* * *

**Chapter 5:Cyclamen-goodbye**  
  
_Robin's POV_  
  
_I loved her so much._

Whenever I caught glimpse of her my heart felt as if it was going to explode.  
Her hair swayed with the wind and her large beautiful eyes always gave off an innocent look.  
Not only was she my secret love, but my best friend. Our memories together was kept deep inside my heart cherished and never replaced. But life for me wasn't just perfect and wonderful. We had enemies and the worst of them was Slade. He was one of the most toughest criminal that I've ever faced.  
  
When his name was mentioned my veins pumped with rage.  
  
And when that happened I hated myself because this rage that I felt reminded me of him.  
  
And because of my lack of leadership and my own personal wants, others suffered from my problems.  
  
_The black blood that had covered their stiff limped bodies...  
_  
God he wish that day could wash away from his mind but not only had it stuck with him, but it sowed itself onto him making that day a part of how he now acted, and how he dealt with things.  
  
_Guilt.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Guilt.  
_  
I banged onto my desk with my fists panting with anger. I had felt something crack.  
  
_Too many damn papers.  
_  
I stopped searching and thought of my main goal.  
  
If i could get rid of him, I wcould end my days of misery, and pain. And then I can start putting the peices of my past together. Everything was so complicated, I couldn't think i couldn't see.  
  
_Theres too many damn papers..._  
  
Her. Make it for her, survive for her, protect her.  
  
But how could I when my obsticle was in my way?  
  
_That day...._  
  
I stared up on my ceiling folding my arms.  
  
_It was pouring that day, we were caught off guard.  
  
I was caught off guard.  
  
_And he got us. He targeted my main spot and continuously attacked it over until we all fell.  
  
_What was that weak spot?  
  
The ones I love._  
  
I closed my eyes again trying to turn away.  
  
_Cyborg had set the sheilds wrong, or were they tampered with?  
  
And my own wants messed up the whole mission.  
_  
I charged without the team deciding that Slade was in another path, but I was totally naive.  
  
He was trying to kill all of them with a massiveYeklotop. The stone that slowly sucked the air out of your lungs making it impossible to breathe.  
  
And I got there before they all died.  
  
Was I a hero?  
  
_Never._  
  
I struck it with my grenades, and despite its massive power, it was so simple to destroy if you did it correctly.  
  
_Maybe thats why we couldn't get him. I was doing something wrong._  
  
If I could do it right maybe others wouldn't have to suffer so much.  
  
_Their bodies laying there helpless, useless, worthless.  
_  
From that day on I was going to exclude myself to inprove my mistakes, to say good bye to any more suffering, to help her.  
  
_Good bye._

* * *

Authors note:  
  
HEY EVERY BODY! wow i havent updated in a while! sorry schools tough! uhh well i wrote this in like 40 minutes so i bet it sucks lol. but i finally got inspiration! (ill explain it later haha) well if your wondering why this chappie was confusing, because its Robin! (He thinks way to much so hes stressed and confused thats why he changes from one subject to another) well i hope i get no flames because this was like made so fast, so cut me a slice of slack! well next is going to be Rains POV!!!!  
  
I know i haven't answered many questions but dont worry ill get there!  
  
ok im so tired im going to now! bye every one, and thank you for reading! please leave a review! (i suck so bad dont I)  
  
PS: THANK YOU! 


	6. Chapter 6: Orange Lily, Hatred

Hello everyone! Sorry for the last chapter being so short, it was late at night and I was super tired! But at that time I had came up with something since my other update! After writting chapter 4, I was like 'Did I write this properly?' I was stuck because I couldn't decide how Robin should act, and after some time and thought it suddenly slapped right on my forehead! So i was very happy!!  
  
I hope you enjoy the next chappie!  
  
Alright....the thank yous!  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing my story, it means so much to me that people would even read my crappy works! Haha. Well im still trying hard to write good and my desire to do that was because of the veiwers so thank you! Thank you for all the opionions and the extra tips, they helped me out alot. I read each and every one of the reviews and I was jumping for joy so once more thank you! Please keep up the great comments, because I really appreciate it!!!!! (wow it sounded like i recieved an oscar)  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans do not belong to me, only Rain (my evil weird charcter is) but who needs her? (dumps her into the trash bin) I'm just a poor writer trying to improve my low skills!!!!

* * *

  
**Chapter 6: Orange Lily, Hatred**  
  
**Rain POV**  
  
I stared down the deep dark river looking right at my reflection as the flowers flowed swiftly across the river.  
  
Their orange petals so smooth so delicate, so beautiful...just as mother.  
  
My tears never seemed to dry out because after one problem or another those tears came back. I guess crying wasn't such a bad thing since it was sort of a stress reliever to get rid of all my thoughts.  
  
When I last saw her she gave me her beautiful smiles as if nothing in the world was wrong. She was strong, caring and mature but I never found out why people hated her so much...she always kept smiling despite it all...  
  
_Why?_  
  
Thats one word that always use. I am so clueless and naive. Sometimes my curiousity gets the best out of me and I turn into a different person.  
  
That side of me that always wants to break away.  
  
She kept me happy, controlled, and focused. She always held my hand grasping it with her warm hands.  
  
But...After she left I wanted to keep that warmth forever but slowly it was growing cold and soon enough my hands felt as cold as ice. Maybe it was because I started living on the streets. And the streets was anything but comferting.  
  
I remember laying there like a maniac mumbling things even I don't remember and thats when a man came out of his car and took me in his wings. When I finally felt the warmth of someone I felt wonderful, little did I know that those warmth and wings were a demon's.  
  
_Mama, why is it so hard to make choices, but whenever I was with you everything seemed right?  
_  
This new person to me was the only thing I could lean my shoulder on. He was very into physical activities and because of that he started to teach me how to defend myself. He would always yell at me for being so careless and too soft, and the more he lectured me, the more I belived that innocence was ridiculous.  
  
Before I knew it i totally changed. Cold, dark, and violent. Blood to me was like water to a person. It was something I couldn't live without and if I did not see it i went insane.  
  
_Mama, where are you?_  
  
My new father also told me when i fight, it should be like fighting with those who killed my mother. How did he know? Because he knew who did it. And he wouldnt tell me until my skills were correct.  
  
_Mama where is your voice calling from why is it so faint?_  
  
That was when he broke the news to me that the one who killed my beloved mother was Bruce. Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne was kept in heavy secruity so it was impossible to even look at him, but my father told me who his son was.  
  
_Robin. My childhood friend. My new rival.

* * *

_  
  
Hello! everyone sorry for the short chappie once more i rushed. because i have terrible news! I might have no internet because my parents are angry with my sisters grades so they're gonna take out what they think is distracting her studies.which is the computor that is my life! Grrrrr...O well ill be able to still post up chappies so dont worry! next chapter will be when i send out my drawings so everyone give me your email address so i can send you the picture!  
  
Did this chappie suck? Does this kinda make you feel sorry for Rain? Noone is pure evil. there like the color white. it starts out so innocent but can change into any color (i read that in one of my mangas lol) but its true! What do you think is going to happen next!? Whats Rains true plans?! so many questions even I dont know!  
  
THANK YOU EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED I APPRECIATE IT A BUNCH! keep it up! see ya later! (orry for grammer mistakes or confusion, if you have any questions, include it with the review! thank you again bye!)

PS, do i have a weird style of writting? Do i make it way too dramatic?


	7. Chapter 7: Eucalyptus, Protection

Eucalyptus - Protection  
  
**Starfire POV**

* * *

That beautiful sunset met me once more at the same meeting spot showing me her beautiful tints, and colors and showing me so much more than a regular 'Sky'. She quietly stared at me as I gazed right back at her. We were both silent never saying a word. I had so much on my mind that physically talking was not needed.  
  
She didn't mind one bit. She just glared back patient as ever. When time passed she grew tired. And just as always, she would stretch her long arms as it spread across the horizon and right before she faded her light would gleam so vividly that words could not compare.  
  
Those bright sun rays told me when there was beginning of darkness, she would come back when the world was a little bit stronger and confide us with her glorious light.  
  
Her warmth, her light, her everlasting energy.  
  
When I had thought of the sun another had came into my thoughts. My family. How I missed them so. Although we actually lived in different planets with different rules, and culture we shared something that was every where. Love.  
  
We weren't the perfect family, we fought and we never really loved on what we had. We learned it the hard way. When we were beginning to see the bright side all was lost when another planet had invaded our planet and took everything away.  
  
I remember those cold, loud noises banging on the door while father had grasped us tightly. Mother had covered my mouth with her shaking hands as I shook uncontrollbly crying with fear, and sadness.  
  
Everything went so fast, but in my nightmares they seemed to go in slow motion, and it was if my eyes were opened so wide I could not close them and I had to endure the pain.  
  
They barged in as my family stared in horror. One of the soilders shot my father in the head, and we all screamed except for mother. She still grasped onto my sister and I as she sucked up all of her might to remain strong. They dragged the three of us out and threw us hard to the floor.  
  
Thats when my mother plunged right on to the floor and begged. Some would say begging was pathetic, but she believed if she could save her loved ones by begging, it was the only way.  
  
She was talking so fast and the screams and pain muted my entire body and I wasn't able to think clearly. I looked up to the creature who was talking with my mother, and he stared at me smiling.  
  
He had talked to two of his men pointing west.  
  
_What was going on?_  
  
And they took as. We fought, kicking, scartching, and punching but we were so young.  
  
I finally gave up as I saw my mother smiling back at me. She was now crying still showing her pride and giving me every bit of courage and strength she had.  
  
My eyes widened when I saw what was behind her.  
  
Those creatures riding on a monster like ostrich had carrried a thick long rope swing it around, and they dropped the rope on my mother's neck.  
  
They grippened it and laughed histarically.  
  
I last saw mother getting dragged floor as she tried to get the rope off of her neck.  
  
Me and Blackfire screamed she held me closley, and I covered my ears and closed me eyes.  
  
Those hard six years was a nightmare, when those creatures had used us for experiments with solar power, and energy waves.  
  
Those cold needles, the large tubes, the knives, the blood, _the pain_.  
  
The last experiment was a failure, and little did they know was that the chemicals that were injected into me were in fact radium. An element with great effect when placed into a Tamareans blood. Their experiments backfired.  
  
I killed them all and I was happy I did. I killed the research lab including the army base next to it.  
  
All I had was myself. Blackfire has vanished, and I wasn't so sure if she ran away, or died from all the experiments.  
  
I wouldn't take the risk trying to look for a needle in a haystack.  
  
Instead I flew. I flew towards the sun that was far far away. And I saw Earth the planet with oxygen; So rare, so delicate.  
  
And I flew down, I flew down with all the strength I had and as I reached closer to earth, so had my last breaths.  
  
Until I saw him!  
  
I was shocked he came running to my rescue calling for help, and medicine.  
  
Even though I looked so strange they still cared for me. That's how much my friends mean to me. They mean my life, and I would care for them like no other.  
  
_Robin._  
  
Protection.  
  
The protection that my family gave me when all was lost.  
  
The protection my friends gave to me ensuring their undying devotion to raise me like a good person.  
  
Ah yes...and the sun whose light guided me from the tourture, and the sun who brought me warmth. The sun that gave life to humans, animals, and plants. With out the sun those beautiful flowers would be little seeds that had no meaning.  
  
The sun that would always care for me.  
  
The sun that would wait for me with protection and love.  
  
I snapped back into reality when the cold wind blew on me.  
  
_"We found nothing."_  
  
The words that Raven said relieved me, but at the same time my jealousy wanted to find something to use against her.  
  
_Am I not pitiful?_  
  
I stood up and started making my way back into the tower. I opened the doors and paused for a moment when I turned around.  
  
The full moon also bright reflected back at me and it made me realize.  
  
_Even darkness, bitter cold had a speck of light.

* * *

_  
  
A/N tell me what you think! bye guys!


	8. Chapter 8: Lavender, Devotion

**Chapter 9:**

**Lavender - Devotion**

* * *

**Starfire POV**

_I could feel the coldness sweep through my heart and I knew the worst was going to get the best of me. Somehow I was really starting to lose confidence of helping him. I think I was too late. And it really hurt._

When you love someone so deeply, and you find out their emotions can't return to you, do you just quit? Is there no other way? But we can't force love. People always say to just move on, but after saving something that you've trust so much how can you just let go? I knew this was going to be way harder than people saying 'move on'. They think its so simple. To just give up and leave. You can do that of course, its possible, but what if you still love them with out realizing and then you find out that you can't stop thinking of that person?

My mind told me that crying wasn't worth it, but my heart faced a heartbreak. I guess I never really got to tell him how I felt so it still seemed as though I still had a chance. But my hope slowly faded just as the snow when it melts the city.

Anger was really getting the best in me. I always blamed it on others. I kept saying to myself that 'She isn't good enough for him'

_But was I?_

I tend to be so sure of myself, but even I doubt myself.

_I'm so tired. So tired._

But I wanted to keep going.

_Was I?_

I wanted to release all my feelings. Just to forget it all. Maybe I can use my anger against a punching bag instead of someone in particular. I knew who that was. I giggled while I walked down the dark halls.

While walking I heard soft footsteps but became louder as I approached. And I saw her. She looked friendly as usual. I knew I was wrong but I still didn't enjoy her presence. It felt as though she was trying to replace me.

She greeted me with her friendly smile.

"Hello Starfire, how are you?"

"Umm...I'm ok."

She arched her eyebrows.

"Hey, do you like Robin?"

She seemed pretty happy that she could read right through me. I felt my cheeks flushing red.

"Wha---What are you talking about, ummm thats not something you should-"

"You know he likes me right?"

My eyes flung open in surprise. I mean I always thought that they would have something more but that was just a thought!

Suddenly she came face to face to me and whispered in a harsh cold manner.

"Nothing would be greater than to see him fall."

She smiled and started walking back.

_"Omigod..."_

* * *

**ROBINS POV**

_What really is our purpose in life? After 17 years of life I haven't really found one. Maybe to kill the one I've grown to hate so deeply, but is that really something you would want? To wake up everyday saying "I'll try hardeer to kill this man?"_

Life made no more sense. The summer days seemed just like another day in whatI would call 'My hell'

I Wake up, find out whats once more wrong with the city, help those, and if I'm lucky get to see only one person die.

And those around me just couldn't understand how i felt. Nobody actually sat down and told me 'How is your life?'

_What difference does it make anyway?_

_We all set out in different paths. Thats way we all had this certain ability. Because later in life that ability was going to take you places you never imagined. We were young and we always needed to stay tight, and stay together._

But now its like we don't need to confide in each other, we're not dying right?

We're changing I know it.

I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Umm...Excuse me Robin...its me....Rain."

Something wasn't right. It was her voice. I opened the door and saw her looking at the floor hiding something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted those papers we went over today and--"

"Hey!"

I saw her face in the light and saw a light red bruise near the cheek. What was going on?

"Your face..."

She stared at me with saddened eyes

"No, its nothing really..."

And she started crying in front of me. It was if she was trying all her might to hold it in.

"Who did this to you?"

"P-Please don't tell. I don't think Starfire likes me."

HUH? Wait a minute, Starfire? Is she jealous or something? If she is then...but she shouldn't have done that. Why would she do that to Rain?

"I think I need to speak with her."

I closed my door and started to head straight to her room. This has gone way out of the limits. Suddenly she grabbed me by the waist.

"No....Please don't...It's ok....Really please don't tell."

Then I heard a gasped. First it looked like a shadow but when she entered the light...

Starfire....

* * *

Wow. Okay I'm out of words!!! First off i just want to apologize, you see I've had a writers block for a VERY VERY long time!!! Sorry for the long wait! Second is that im sorry. I did some drawings of how the characters will look like (which was a good inspiration that got me back on track) and they do look different, but pretty good! BUT, im sorry to say that it was only face sketches, but in the end (last chappie) Im gonna make one with a whole group, and something else....

hahahahahahahahha! I shall make you wait! Just kidding, i really wanna show it to you guys but i feel its not the right time....

So how was the chapter? Yes I know, SF didn't get there on time...:( nothing seems to be going right for her huh? Well next chapter I'll bring out a new SF you've never seen. Just to say I got a hint of inspiration from the manga 'Peach Girl' and 'Hot Gimmick'!

And last but not least, I know this chapter is short, but I got a solid idea for the next so don't be dissapointed because another will come out. Well thank you to everyone, i wish i could point out the specific, but theres just too many so thank you for reviewing.....AND PLEASE REVIEW...they help me to see whats wrong or where i should work at, and ideas would be great too, so review!! And thank you!!!

Good Bye! (but not for long)


	9. Chapter 9: Bluebell, Humility

** Hello everyone! Yeah I updated again! Whooptiedoo. Well sorry for grammer mistakes once more, I'm trying to fix it, I really am. Enjoy this chapter and won't you please leave a review?

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Bluebell, Humility

* * *

_ Forgeting your worst pain can be harder than you think. There were countless times where I would burst into tears at night for no reason. Maybe it was that cold lonelyness I felt. Sometimes when things don't go my way I feel so angry then I become sad and reflect on previous troubles. Always. Those tears would come running again, never stopping until I became ill of it. So you see forgeting never works. It stays buried, but never gone._

We are all troubled. We all have pains that no other can imagine. We share the same emotion which is hurt. But we are all different and no person can ever die being the same as another. So we choose a different path, whether to give up or keep going. Its almost like falling into a hole. Its dark, painful, and light seems a speck away. You can stay there, or climb out. Theres always a catch in life. These 'holes' don't just come once. They come every second in your life. Every time you blink its always there whether your in it, or slowly falling into it. And thats why most people give up. Theres just too many to handle.

I also call those 'holes' choices. Good choice, or bad choice. The good choices are always the hardest to win over. Even if you try and look like a fool...you'll get there.

_You just have to suffer momentarily._

I looked into those deep icy eyes, but there was no turning back now. I was breathing really hard. Afraid, sad, or ready to take on another problem. She had him in there. I just had to get him out no matter what the cost. I yanked her right in the arm, and I heard her scream in pain. Actually I wouldn't have pulled her hard but she was clung onto him like Siamese twins.

I was shocked at what I saw. They were both embracing each other. The truth still hurt, but there was so much more to uncover. Feel this pain later and get as much truth out as possible. Besides, he was only living in a lie.

Harder than I thought. Sometimes actions and words make a good couple but sometimes is leads to trouble.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

_I could see each tear fall gently down her cheeks and touched exactly the place to fill in Robins mind._

"Please...stop it..." She softly spoke.

"You're lying!" I was about to grab her again but something pulled me.

_This is where it hurts the most._

"Starfire! Don't touch her."

"Robin you have to listen to me she isn't who she seems!"

He glared at me with gleaming eyes like how a hawk looks like when he swoops down to its prey.

"I don't understand why your being like this, BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! She hasn't done anything wrong to you!"

"No, listen to me Robin shes wrong she wants you to lose! She even told me!"

Then I saw her right in front of me. "I never said a thing like that. I don't understand...why would you lie about something so terrible!"

I was losing! If anyone had heard this whole conversation, they would choose her side for sure! Why wasn't he listening?! _That fool!_

"Robin don't take her side, shes not good!"

"Starfire what are you saying? Do you even have proof?! Or are you going to tell me that lie?"

No way this wasn't happening! Robin. The person who I care for so deeply. The one whom I known for so long. The person who was by my side when things turned down. The Robin that I love doesn't even believe me?

I saw his eyes grew tired of the whole thing. Thats what he always did after an unsucessful mission. We would always talk but he always gave up. He would leave the room without a word, and I can remember so many times hearing that door shut tight.

Those eyes which looked at me in disgust, and pity. He started rubbing his face tired of the situation. I heard a loud sigh and out came those words that stung so much.

_"Don't come near me or her ever again."_

And he walked away.

My cries for him slowly faded. And right when I had noone...life smiled gently at me and made time freeze so I could feel this moment forever.

_Humiliation covered my tears from falling.

* * *

_

**Short yes I know, but it is far from the end! How did you like it? Yes I do know everything is not going right for SF, but pain soon brings happiness! Where was the rest of the gang? Use your imaganation (out for pizza, at the park, helping defeat someone ...etc.) Since this is my first time writing, I can't have everything right, so please give a writer confidence and REVIEW! It doesn't matter if its two words, every little bit count! Ok then im going to bed! Night!**

**Oh im sorry, last chapter the title said chapter 9. I'm sorry!!!!! GOMEN!**


	10. Chapter 10: Yellow Carnation, Rejection

_Hey there everyone! Once again I just want to thank every one for reviewing. wow, 65! I love reading your reviews, thank you! And please keep it up, more reviews, the faster i update!_

_(is that like black mailing? I can't tell...)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TT._

* * *

* * *

Chapter 9: Yellow Carnation, Rejection

**Starfired POV:**

I've never knew such words stung like that. While walking back I coundn't help but cry, and I guess it was a little loud since Raven came out of her room and quickly assured me that everything was going to okay. That was something that I personally thought was stupid.

_'Everything is going to be alright.'_

It was so far from it, and where I was headed to was dark. My malignity for Rain had started to boil again. I needed to know more about her. Maybe then I can find the real truth of her. But where do I start? I had nothing.

The feeling of strength that I thought I had had faded away, and I was back to stage one. Hatred was never going to set things right. Now tell me, when we had great wars, and massacares, it was from hatred, revenge, or treachery was it not? Did anything good came out of it? Just more lives lost.

So I decided to just wait and seize the moment when I finally know her true identity. But God, did I suffer. I really thought that maybe it just might have worked out. That his tractable mind would finally come to realize that it was all lies. I was such in great pain.

_That dummy! that stupid block head! That that--_

The tears started pouring, and it was uncontrollable.

I still loved him. I tried, and even though he has no trust in me, I still loved him.

_Robin, I might cry forever without you._

Of course I was wrong since I woke up around midnight. Those tears dried up, but my face felt a little numb. And of course the hurt still remained. I sat up, and I glanced at my door as though I was in a trance, and plopped back down onto my bed. I was too tired to be thinking.

Suddenly my stomach grumbled. I felt my cheeks turned bright red. What a wonderful time for my stomach to grumble. So I started heading for the kitchen. I wonder what Beast Boy cooked today. Probably Miso Soup. It was usually something with Tofu since he hated the idea of eating animals he could transform to, so he stayed light, fit, and....umm...green? The halls were as dark as coal, and I couldn't hardly see except for the lights at the end of each hall. It really felt like home!

As I was walking down, I started thinking about something. Rejection. Now that I had thought about it, he really did reject me. He had no trust, he didn't stop, and think, and he chose someone whom he met when he was but a child. But was she even there when he was hurt, or when he was on the verge of getting himself killed again?

But I guess the realationship with me and Robin was anything, but procured.

There were good times, and bad times.

_But sometimes people seem to make those bad times more important than the good ones._

This is when my heart seemed to drop. I saw his room and the lights were still on. As I got closer, I was getting more nervous, and I heard them talking. It seemed as though they were going to investigate more.

Was this the moment to seize?!

So yeah, I went into another empty room and started eavesdropping.

"This is where your going to set those devices alright?"

And I heard someone tapping hard onto a paper.

"Tommorow we can be rid of Slade once and for all."

_What? How come the true titans were never notified of some mission?_

"What time?" Robin spoke.

"Three forty five when everyone is asleep. And remember don't head into the building just yet."

Building? Did they already found out where Slades lair was? Why didn't Robin say anything? Why was he being so selfish? Didn't he understand that all of us has suffered from the wrong doings that Slade has done to us? Our fear was him. How could we be rid of our fear if someone did it for us? This made no sense. No sense at all.

Then I heard them change the subject and started talking of other useless junk. But even the smallest details count when building a realationship, huh?

* * *

After sitting in my room finished of eating my so called 'Dinner' I decided to take on the mission before them. Maybe it was a trap for Robin, and since he wouldn't listen to me, I was going to find out for myself.

_Who would have known that this mission would be my last?_

* * *

__

_Authors note: Well I must say most parts in this chapter really was junk! Hahahaha. To tell you the truth most of the things I've written down is some things that I've experienced. Not like I lived on another plant, and monsters took my parents away but the emotions of guilt, jealousy, anger, loneylyness, and those awkward moments that some of the characters might have felt!_

_Wow, did I leave you off again? "Who would have known that this mission would be my last?" What do you think is going to happen?_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Monkshood, Danger

**Chapter 11: Monkshood, Danger**

_Starfires POV:_

* * *

__

_ I stood between the border line between reality, and a surreal world my mind created. At first I couldn't bear of what went on, but now my mind is adjusted to it, and it scares me. If something went wrong I would try so hard to find something positive out of all of this. I did this so much that what was left was just me living on this earth._

I tied up my knee length hair and straightened myself up. I looked at the mirror for the very irst time in a month. Usually I would just run out of the door if therre was danger, but when I looked at myself I was totally different.

I've been moping around all just for him. I have no innocence left in a world like this. I went closer to the mirror until I was just an inch from it. My features have grown quite a bit, and my feminine side really kicked in. But I was different from other girls. I never really wore makeup, or fixed up my hair fancy. I don't have too much clothes, and I can't have fun like other girls can. Sometimes I wish I could be like a normal person but I know with these strengths I can never have a real life. I frowned as a looked as pale as ever.

I took a large step back and sighed deeply. Was this really worth it? Is Robin really everything that I thought he would be? If he really loved me even as a friend, he would trust me more than her. But it didn't matter anymore there was no turning back now.

I slowly I crept out of my room. I heard mumblings but I did not bother to hear it. I followed up the stairs and flew out into the night. The air was cold and it sent chills up my spine. I glanced up at the sky, but there was no moon out.

There was no light on this day, where was that speck of light that I strongley yearned for?

* * *

Yes I know very short chapter sorry! I've been really busy, but arent you glad i updated?

Bye!


	12. Chapter 12: Borage, Corage

**Authors note:** I am sorry I have not updated in a long time! Please leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Borage, Courage**

**_Starfire's POV:

* * *

_**

The air had a foul smell to it. I hid behind the darkness as my eyes curiously examined the deserted building. The windows had been shattered, and I also noticed some graffitti sprayed all around the area.

The girl quickly stepped out of the shadows pacing her steps with haste, and softness. Her thick long hair flowed in the air as she felt the crisp air stroming at her face. Never in her life had she been so scared. She felt alone with not much hope that she could get him back, but what she had left was a faint spark of courage.

_Oh how I wished that this was all a dream and I would wake up in the same warm bed with my same old life._

Before reaching the door she stopped. The young girl's mind raced with thoughts that clogged up her head. She really could turn back. There were two paths carefully set out for only her to choose. She could choose to turn back to grasp the friends that she already has, to enjoy life the way she wanted to...or she could choose to try to bring him back despite the fact she had little hope he would believe her, and could be risking her life for this.

_Make the right choice...the right one._

She clutched her fists as she continued forward.

* * *

The building was more gigantic than she thought! It had to be at least five stories high. The surprised girl began to check within door to door still no luck. There had to be some evidence that Rain was planning...something.

She heard faint sounds coming closer and closer. She peered out the window as she saw both Robin and Rain sprinting towards her direction. She ducked between two machines that she could vaguely make out. She pressed her palms onto the cold hard steel and lowered her head with exhaustion.

The door slowly opened as she jolted up from her hiding spot and glanced at their every movement.

"The light switch...find the light switch." said the young man still panting for breath. "Here it is."

Starfire closed her eyes from the sudden brightness that covered the room. She opened them and slowly began to see what was really happening. She felt nervous for no longer was the darkness able to hide her. She looked at the machines in which she had been hiding between. And there was a worn out sticker. The sticker originally white had slowly been turning into a faint yellow from the age.

Peering closer, she began to see small letters:

**LEADS CORP.  
WARNING!**

**HIGH VOLTAGE, HANDLE WITH CARE! STAY BACK AT LEAST 10 FEET FROM MACHINE. SEVERE INJURY OR DEATH MAY OCCUR WHEN USED INCORRECTLY!**

She stared bewildered. What was this building used for? Why hadn't she heard of **LEADS CORPARATION**? Something was strange.

"Search around...he's here somewhere I know it." shouted Rain

They were searching for Slade...Slade. She would have heard him move when she came earlier. She paused for a moment trying to fit all the puzzle pieces in correctly.

SLADE.

Thie building had to be connected with Slade. She felt a weird sensation everytime she thought of that name.

SLADE...

The machines were conneted with...

SLADE!

She gasped as she finally realized it! **LEADS CORP**. was owned by SLADE! The letters in his name was S-L-A-D-E when scrambled around she got LEADS. It was to cover him up to make sure noone found out!

She looked at rain walking towards the elevador. She glanced as Robin as he examine the papers. She looked at Rain again. She held something in her hand she saw a silver small object within her palms...was that a...remote?

She leaped out of her hiding place as Robin layed his eyes upon her. She felt a sudden nervousness as she stammered to find the right words.

_Make the right choice!_

"Robin this is a trap!"

* * *

**Authors note: wow, whats gonna happen now? Sorry I really suck at writing! But I'll get better...somehow! Well my goal for this story is to get at least 100 reviews. I would be so happy if I got that! But the end of the story is coming near...maybe 3 more chapters...**

**Will they get a happy ending! REVIEW!**


	13. chapter 13: Bittersweet, Truth

**Chapter 13: Bittersweet; Truth**

* * *

_Rain's POV:_

* * *

__

My gasp echoed throughout the room when I heard her voice.

Time was running down, and the beads of victory became thinner by the minute. Especially in these kinds of circumstances. She had grasped his arm desprately trying to tell him the truth that was so easily cloaked over his eyes. This silly little game had to end.

He had never cared of me and my past. He never once asked me of my mother. If only he knew his blood carried the murder of my mother. If only he knew! He was selfish and cruel just as the rest of them. They only want to see me fall to my knees and be just as those regular mortals.

Rage started to engulf my soul...wait a minute, started? Its been consuming me ever since my mother had been slain!

No matter what, I will have my vengence.

_No more crying myself to sleep._

_No more hurt and pain._

_No more suffering._

_No more guilt._

_No more losing._

_I will no more be unsatisfied._

Because once I stick this blade into his throat I will be the glorified one.

_This game it must end!_

* * *

_**Robin's POV:**_

Leaping from the shadows Starfire had quickly grabbed my arm trying to push me out of the door. For a moment I hesitated. But then I snagged my arm away. I stared at her bewildered and shocked. But something was different. She was like a whole new person. No longer did she show no fear and terror had swept her face. Tears trickled down her pleading eyes and something inside of me clicked.

_What was I doing?_

When her name came into my mind the flashbacks from a few days ago came back and a pang of guilt suddenly hit me. I turned to her face to face and the room became silent. Slower than ever something inside was becoming unleashed longing for something that was unreachable until now.

"Starfire, What's the matter with you?"

She tried to speak but started to choke upon her words that were yearning to be heard.

"It's Rain..." She muttered these two words and pointed straight at her face.

I stood back trying to unravel this situation. I had no time to be doing this. Slade was in this very building. He had to be taken care of.

"Starfire, I know your still angry, but don't be angry at Rain. She hasn't done anything wrong but a kind friend to all of us. If you want to be angry, be angry at me. Now I don't have much time but we'll talk about this when we get back. I promise I'll listen to what you have to say."

As I started walking to Rain a pull had jerked me back. And before anywords had scrambled from out of my mouth, her voice overpowered mine.

"You fool! Listen to me now! There won't be a next time when you go back home! There won't be time anymore if you don't listen to me now! I know you might not believe me but you have to trust me! You have to! Rain is--"

* * *

**Starfire POV:**

And before these words were spoken my time was finally over and no longer did I have any time to tell my story.

I felt a sharp pain against my arm. It felt burning and unbearable the second it dug into my skin. If this wasn't death, then I could not even try to imagine of how death would be. Quickly I pulled the sharp metal from my arm. The peice of metal had ancient engravings on it and I tried to make out what was on it. Robin stared at me finally understanding what was taken place at this moment. Not only was Slade our enemy we had to deal with but Rain also.

I heard a faint laughter from the other side of the room.

Rain.

"My, my, my, aren't we a little off guard. Here I thought you were going to be a tough opppnent."

"Rain what the hell are you doing!" His words sounded torn and hurt.

Faintly we heard foot steps tap ever so lightly on the metal. It was who we feared. The one who had ended so many lives stood there.

I could hear Robin's breathing intensify. There was so doubt mine was also doing the same. Together our heart beats pounded in panic as our faces stared emotionless. Finally something we could share together. The same fear. The same enemy. The same emotions. What triggered my mind was how in the hell were we suppose to take out these people? Sure we've dealt with more before but here we had to face the man whom we've been fighting for months, and another who caught us and injured my arm without any noise whatsoever. Whoever Rain was she had a secret power hidden inside of her. The power that she once spoke to us no longer exsisted. It was just an illusion that played foolishly in our heads.

"I see we have guests Rain. Why don't we give them the benefits of staying here with some of our hospitalities?"

A smirk ran across her face as she pulled out the remote.

And what seemed to us lifeless machines became alive with energy.

"Robin" I whispered. "Go for Slade. I'll try to get Rains remote. It seems that might end some of our obstacles." I tried to put a bit of humor, but that quickly faded.

He nodded and we left in opposite directions.

* * *

**Robin's POV:**

His voice sprung into my head and he suddenly he appeared in front of me. The shadows once more hid his face and once again and darkness became my ally.

His dodges, his misses, his hits. It was a complex situation where one mistake could end your life. But as I fought him another person entered my mind.

Starfire.

_ The blanket of snow had covered our city and the pure loveliness of winter casted a spell to everyone. It was her first experience with snow. I thought it would be amazing to be with her to watch her first sight of this winter haven. Stepping out of the Titan tower she quickly shivered and smiled the happiest smile ever._

_We went sleding down the outskirts of the city, then skating at Rivendale lake. We began snow fights with our companions, and hot chocolate at the winter shops. When night came the wind became colder than ever. We glaced at the lights that lited the city. Softly I whispered something in her ear._

_It was way too embarrassing to ask her in public. But she agreed and I felt her palm in mind. Of course being a man I was too shy to be so straight forward so I had told her if she could warm my hands. So gently she held my hand because I told her I had left my gloves back in the tower._

_But secretly I lied._

_"Robin, I will dread this day when it ends." Her voice seemed faint and she quickly stared onto the ground._

_"But why worry of this one day? We'll have more times like these I promise and I will show you new things you've never seen before. Besides everyday couldn't be dull. Everyday is special because its the first day that you or I have no control of whats going to happen."_

_Slowly once more snow began to sprinkle down and under the street light it luminated against the orange halo above us._

_Words could not convey the emotions I felt from that moment, but the warmth of her hand told me everything that I wanted to know._

I was right about one thing. Everyday was different. But I didn't help her explore the new things. I kept her experiencing the repheated days of sadness.

Her scream echoed throughout the room and my head jolted towards her direction. She laid lifeless on he ground and some blood had been shed on the floor. She was knocked out unconcious. Rain had pulled her hair up and took one of her blades toward her throat.

Before I knew anything I felt a hard sting on my back, and the cold texture of the floor.

* * *

**Authors note: OMG, how did I do? How did I do? The truth is out! I really hope you liked this! Sadly I will be taking a vaction and I will be leaving on the 27th to my hometown philadelphia! If they have a computor I would love to finish up this story! Sorry for the errors!**

**Please leave a review! More reviews the more chances of me updating again before I leave!**

**Christine**


	14. Chapter 14: Arbutis, Only Love

Chapter 14: Arbutis, Only love 

_I swear...I swear on my body...I will never...ever doubt you again. Please forgive me._

**Robins POV:**

I woke up unaware of my surroundings as it all was a blur to me. The only thing I could feel there was the numbness that seemed to trickle against my body. I could taste some blood that had been drenched all over the floor. The metallic flavor seemed to awaken my senses a little bit more.

I tried to get up. I had hope that I could do this. No one was there. I could still save her. I had enough time.

But I was restrained by belts and chains that held me face down on a silver operation table. What the fuck was he thinking this time? Everything felt confusing. I fought trying to reach for my blades but failed after discovering that it now was out of my hands.

I could hear her laugh. Her laugh was nothing compared to the old Rain. Something was terribly wrong. This wasn't the young girl he knew back as a child. Why in the hell would she be so angered and why in the world would she choose to work for Slade?

I needed help. Why was I so stupid to leave my Titans badge back in the tower? My last glimpse of escape faded for now. I had to wait until the moment came when the villain would screw up leaving an opportunity for the loser to win their way back in the battle.

_Where was Starfire?_

"Looking for something Robin?" I could see her holding my belt as she dropped all the devices unto the floor and crushing it with the heel of her shoes. "Or are you looking for someone?"

I began to panic as I saw no sign of Starfire.

"Fuck Rain, why are you doing this? If you want to kill me, capture all my powers, preserve my body and control it then you can. I'll let you have any way you want with me, but just...just let her go."

Walking up to me, she pulled my hair back as spoke in a whispering tone "Ah but Robin I can't do that. Besides wasn't it you who didn't want her anywhere in your sight? Didn't you just want me? I'm just returning that favor to you!"

_She got me there. What she said was true. What she was implying was in fact correct. I had said those words to her. I'm so stupid._

"But since I love ya sooo much I'll give you a tip. She's with Slade right now. He's gonna...let her relieve some events from the past. But I must say, it isn't pretty." She walked away into the back room.

That's when I heard her voice. Her scream had pierced the room. This wasn't happening. This wasn't how I planned it to be! I fought furiously through the belts but no luck. I had to think. Think.

I couldn't break through it, but I could weaken it. But with what?

_**'Robin look look!' She spoke with such innocence. 'I found this between the snow by the roads! Look isn't it nice?'**_

_**She dangled a golden pendant between her fingers as she studied it vividly.**_

_**'Uhhh I don't think boys wear things like that.'**_

_**'Nonsense! Why in my country even the slimy Gogles wear hundreds of chains...' She kept speaking as she tied it around my neck. I didn't seem to catch anything she was saying but I paid real close attention to the warmth of her that began to electrify my body.**_

_**'You may think of it as unfashionable, but one day you'll thank me!'**_

Quickly I dug into my clothing for the necklace and broke through it with my teeth.

_Sorry Starfire._

I quickly bit it in half as I slid it down carefully onto my bound hands. Quietly I slipped it into the keyhole and began my attempt to once again become _her knight_.

_I might've screwed up permanently. She might never again loved me as she had. The trust that I threw away is something that takes time to remake. I'm not even certain if I am going to live. But I do know one thing: I'm going to fight. I am never giving up for the one I love._

_

* * *

_

**Authors note:**

**OMG! NOW YOU CAN KILL ME AND ATTACK ME! **First of all let me say I am truly sorry for not updating in such a long time. But believe me when I say that I've had a writers block. When I began writing this story I never really knew what I was doing!

So this was like the hardest chapter to write (although it seems like crap) I began to do some research on the TT so now I know how to finally lay out the puzzle. The other Titans will be making a comeback soon so don't think that I have forgotten of them!

I also want to say **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS.** I read them everyday and I adore each and everyone of them! Thank you so much! Please review more for me!

* * *

**P.S.**

Now that i look back to my previous writing I go what in the world! Its so terrible how people could've stand to read it! But I am truly thankful!

You can be assured that I will be writing more frequently now! So please Review (the faster i update! 2 chapters left till the story ends OO) YIPPIE, I GOT 102 REVIEWS! Thats ALOT. Please keep it up! I love you guys!

(oh yes i forgot to mention that Slade was using Starfire as a guinea pig (look on the previous chapters because I am very lazy to explain sorry!)

REVIEW!


End file.
